Unaccepted
by Sabulana
Summary: Rated for Yaoi. Don't like it, don't read. JakTorn. Edit added all chapters, changed title was The Expected Answer.
1. The Expected Answer

A/N: Jak/Torn yaoi coz there isn't enough.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just playing around. When I'm done you can have them back. Just don't expect them to be in the same psychological state as when I borrowed them.

Jak found Torn on the roof of the Underground hideout. The older man was watching the city as the sun set. He hadn't noticed Jak yet so the blond took the time to think about what he was going to say, how he was going to act and to brace himself for the expected answer.

Jak stepped forward. Torn turned at the sound.

"What do you want?"

"To talk," Jak answered.

"Really?" Torn sounded uninterested. Jak sat near him, legs dangling over the edge of the roof.

A mischievous smirk crossed Jak's face as he turned to face Torn.

"I notice you seem to care a lot about Ashelin," he said.

"And if I do?" Torn glared at Jak coldly.

"Nothing," Jak turned away from the Underground's leader. "Just thinking that maybe you're not as cold as I first thought." Jak gazed out over the city. "You obviously care a lot about the city too.or do you just want rid of Praxis?"

"I want the child on the throne and the metal heads gone," Torn replied.

"So, do you care for Underground members as well?" Jak asked.

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you care about Tess, Samos, Daxter, Hell, even me?"

"Daxter I would like to deep fry and you I don't particularly care about either," Torn told him coldly. "Why? Do you care about me?" Torn asked mockingly.

"Not particularly," Jak replied, sending a smirk in Torn's direction.

"If that's all, I'm going inside," Torn left Jak sitting alone on the roof.

When Jak was alone he allowed himself to finally acknowledge the pain in his heart. The blond sat back against as chimney* and drew his knees up close.

'He doesn't care.not a bit.' Jak thought miserably. 'He-he.oh, Hell, he gave you the answer you expected. Besides, even if he did care a little, he probably wouldn't admit it anyway.' The criticising side f Jak broke in. But, although Jak hadn't expected Torn to admit to caring about him, it didn't lessen the pain.

"Jak?" Daxter appeared next to his best friend. "I saw Torn inside, he said you were out here," the ottsel said quietly. "Not a nice answer, huh?" Daxter knew how his friend felt about Torn and that he was going to see if there was any hope that night.

"He gave me the answer I expected, Dax. But it still hurts," Jak looked at his friend with heart-broken eyes. "I love him but I didn't expect him to love me back and know I know he never will." Jak was trying desperately not to collapse into tears. Daxter climbed into his arms to comfort him.

Unknown to them, Torn had heard every word.

'I'm sorry Jak. I love you too but people like us aren't accepted in Haven City and I won't have you killed because of me.'

Torn turned and walked away as the sounds of Jak finally giving way to quiet tears made their way to his ears.

A/N: And that's it. Annoyingly short. It's only 1 and a half pages long and I'm used to banging out about 7/8 pages or so. Anyway, tell me what you think. There is a sequel but I don't know when that will be posted. Maybe later this week, maybe next week, maybe next month.


	2. Losing Control

A/N: The sequel to my other Jak and Daxter story, The Expected Answer. More yaoi of course.

Thanks go out to all my reviewers. I love you all!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. Do you really think I would be sitting typing FANfiction if I did? This would all be included in the actual game.

A month or so had passed since the evening on the rooftops. Jak's emotions were slowly eating away at him. Thankfully, only Daxter seemed to notice.

It was Hell for Jak to be in the same room as Torn so every chance he got, the blond elf was out on missions or exploring the city on stolen zoomers. Or just plain avoiding the older elf.

Now, however there was no escape for Jak. At least, none without looking suspicious. Daxter had been dragged off to the kitchen by Tess (though he didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight…). Jak should have been fine anyway. Both Samos' were hanging around but they had left a while ago, bickering over how the younger version should take care of him self.

Now Jak was all alone with Torn, who was explaining another mission to Jak. Jak was becoming increasingly nervous.

"Jak, are you even listening to me?" Torn snapped impatiently.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm listening," Jak murmured distractedly, trying to focus on the map in front of him.

"For some reason, I don't believe that," Torn growled. "Look at me and tell me what I just said."

Jak looked up at the taller elf and in that instant lost the last of his self-control. He threw his arms around Torn and pulled him down, so close they were almost kissing.

"I love you," Jak murmured and before the stunned elf had time to reply, Jak had closed the tiny gap and was kissing him.

Jak was putting all his pent up emotions, all the passion, the love he felt for Torn into the single kiss. Torn stood there, shocked until he realised fully what was happening and what might happen because of it.

He shoved Jak off him so the blond fell back and landed on the floor. Torn crouched down to his level.

"You _idiot_!" he growled. "Do you have any idea of what could have happened to s, to you if we were seen?"

Jak wouldn't look at Torn but the tattooed elf could see the silent tears making their way down Jak's face.

"I'm sorry Jak. Really, I am but this cannot happen," Torn said in a softer voice. Jak finally looked at Torn. "I've lived in this city far longer than you have. Long enough to know what happened to the last person like us when he was found out."

"What happened?" Jak's voice was shaky.

Torn said nothing but opened a drawer and pulled put a newspaper dated a few years before Jak had arrived in Haven City. He handed it to Jak and watched as Jak's eyes widened and his face paled at the vivid description of what had happened. The 'disgusting freak of nature' that had been the homosexual elf had been tortured and beaten to within an inch of his life and was then thrown outside the city walls for the metal heads. Not much was found of his remains.

"I don't want this to happen to you," Torn said softly.

"Jak stood up.

"I understand. I'm sorry I-" he was cut off as Torn kissed him chastely on the lips. The older elf pulled away as quickly as possible, ignoring Jak's sounds of protest. Jak placed a hand on his arm.

"No more Jak. I shouldn't have even done that," Torn said. "Now, back to the mission at hand."

Jak nodded and listened as Torn explained the mission. Soon, Daxter walked back in and hopped back on to his friends shoulder. Tess was still in the kitchen cleaning up after the ottsel.

Both Jak and Torn acted as if nothing had happened but before Jak left to complete the mission he turned and gave Torn a little smile.

Daxter noticed Jak was happier and realised something must have happened between him and Torn. The little ottsel was glad something had happened because he had been getting worried about his friend.

Jak was happier because he knew Torn loved him back and he also knew the reason they couldn't be together. He was sad they couldn't be together but for now he was content just to know that his feelings were returned.

Torn seemed a little happier as well but it wasn't noticeable to anyone except Jak. The two would share secret looks when they could and stand a little closer together when they were alone but they kept their self-control.

A/N: and there's the sequel. I hope you like it. I'm not too happy with the ending myself. I'll have to edit it and revise it later when my plot bunny Crowley decides he's found a better way to end it with more torturing the characters. Cruel little demon bunny isn't he? Anyway, there is another sequel in my head. This is probably going to turn into some big story arc. I have no problem with that coz there needs to be more Jak/Torn on the Internet! And then there's the completely unrelated other story on my disc that I really should type up…but I'll do that later on Friday night at about 2:30am when the typo demon has come out to play.

Review please! The Plot Bunnies and me will be very grateful! And they won't have to run away to others, like my friends and their voices won't hurt them.


	3. Watching

A/N: Part 3 of my story arc. The first part was "The Expected Answer" and the second was "Losing Control". I'll have to put it in the summaries... Thanks to all reviewers.

Disclaimer: I'm only playing with the characters. Don't sue me!

The room was small, with only room for one bed. That suited Jak just fine. Only he and Daxter fit on the bed and only because Daxter was so small.

At the moment, Jak was the only one in the bed, sleeping peacefully and dreaming of happier days in Sandover before Daxter fell into the pool of dark eco. At the moment, the ottsel was in the kitchen fixing a midnight snack.

Torn was taking the opportunity to watch Jak sleep. The ex-Krimzon Guard had crept up to the room when he heard Daxter in the kitchen. He was always willing to take a chance to watch Jak sleep in the dead of the night. It was the only time he allowed himself to admit his attraction to the green-blond. Torn risked a lot for Haven City and he didn't want to be thrown out for the Metal Heads.

Torn glanced at the window and down the hall where the kitchen was. Satisfied that nobody was watching Torn went back to watching Jak.

The tattooed elf stepped closer to Jak, not realising what he was doing.

"I wish..." he thought and stopped himself. Wishing didn't make things happen and it wouldn't change the fact that he couldn't love Jak the way he wanted to. That meant Torn only had the time in which he watched Jak sleep. Torn wouldn't let himself dream of being with Jak. It would make it all the harder to keep it secret.

Jak shifted in his sleep, a smile playing over his lips as he breathed a name.

"Torn..."

Jak obviously didn't keep himself from dreaming.

Torn realised he was crouched down by the bed now. He had a hand reached out to stroke Jak's face but he pulled it back for fear of waking the sleeping blond. He stood to leave and noticed Daxter watching him in the doorway.

Daxter had been very hungry so he'd gone to dig something out of the kitchen cupboard. After a large snack, he'd padded silently along the corridor to the bedroom. He was bout to walk in and jump into his usual spot but stopped short when he noticed a figure crouched by Jak's bed.

The ottsel watched for a few seconds, trying to determine if the person was friend or foe. The figure stood up, and in the moonlight, Daxter saw it was Torn.

The second-in-command looked startled to see Daxter. After all, he'd been silent when coming down the corridor.

Daxter scampered forwards a few steps so he didn't have to speak too loud and wake Jak.

"If stolen moments and dreams are all you two can have, I suggest you steal and dream away," the ottsel advised Torn and he turned and left the pair alone.

'Steal and dream away, huh?' Torn thought. It was very tempting, just to give in. 'No, we'll only get caught and killed...but I don't know if I can resist much longer...'

Before he knew what he was doing, Torn had bent down and was kissing Jak chastely on the lips.

Jak's hand intertwined with his own and Torn looked at Jak in surprise. The green-blond was awake, a bit sleepy but awake. He smiled at Torn and raised his head to kiss Torn again.

Torn sat on the bed so he could wrap his arms around Jak. The kiss deepened as Torn ran his tongue over Jak's bottom lip. The younger elf stifled a moan as he opened his mouth for Torn. Their tongues battled for dominance until the need for oxygen forced them to part.

They were about to resume kissing when Daxter dashed in. He was a little out of breath from running.

"I hate to break you two up but Tess just arrived downstairs," eh said. "She wants to see you Torn. I kept her busy with the fuzzy charm for as long as I could though."

Torn and Jak reluctantly separated. Torn stood and walked to the door. He stopped and looked back at Jak, surrounded by crumpled blankets and bathed in the moonlight streaming in through the window.

Jak motioned for him to go.

"She's in the main room," Daxter called as Torn left.

Jak lay down again and let his furry friend under the blankets with him.

"Daxter, just so you know, I really appreciate you being my friend," Jak said.

"I know Jak. I hope Torn appreciates me playing look out for you two whenever you need it," Daxter said.

"Goodnight Daxter," Jak drifted off to sleep and Daxter followed soon after.

A/N: Shorter than I would have liked, only about two pages but Crowley is being pushed aside by Aziraphale now. Dear old 'Zira wants me to work on a plot inspired by him now. Review please. Feedback is always appreciated.


	4. Caught in a Perfect moment

A/N: The next part to the unaccepted story arc. The second time I've typed it because the computer was broken and won't open the old file on the disc anymore. Sorry for the wait. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers. hugs for all

Warnings: more yaoi of the Torn/Jak variety. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that though it may be harder for some of the stupider Americans to understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the places or anything. Send the lawyers home already.

The celebrations were well under way. It had been a long time before Jak could slip away from the crowds unnoticed. Everyone wanted to meet the man who had defeated the Metal Head leader. Thankfully they were getting tired now so Jak could walk the streets uninterrupted. He had no specific destination but he eventually found himself at the Underground hideout.

Jak stared up ay the building for a while before entering. There was a light on at the bottom of the stairs.

'Huh? There shouldn't be anyone here…'

Jak quietly walked down the stairs to see who it was. He was surprised to see Torn standing against the table, staring at the wall. He thought the older elf had gone home or been dragged away by Ashelin somewhere.

The blond stopped and watched Torn for a while, entertaining the idea of sneaking up behind Torn and … well, the rest isn't suitable for this rating…

In the end, Jak decided it was best to just make his presence known and not start something he wouldn't be able to stop. He stepped forward, allowing a smirk of amusement to cross his face as Torn jumped.

"Jak," Torn turned to see who it was.

"Hey Torn," Jak sat on the table beside the tattooed elf. They sat together in comfortable silence for a while, each remembering everything that they had gone through to get to where they were now.

"Torn…" Jak began. "Do you ever wonder what it could be like if we could-"

"Don't!" Torn interrupted. He knew where this was going. "We just can't and it can't help to dream of what can't be. No matter what Daxter says."

"I'm sorry…But sometimes it hurts so much-"

"Stop! You think you're the only one who feels that way!" Torn stood and glared at Jak.

"No! No, I didn't mean it that way," Jak said. "It's just that Keira expects me to date her now and I noticed Ashelin likes you…"

"She was trying to get me to dance with her." Torn said. "I don't dance."

"Aww, but I'm sure you'd be a good dancer!" Jak teased.

"I don't dance," Torn repeated flatly.

"Dance with me," Jak said. He held out his hand for Torn.

"There's no music. And I DON'T dance," Torn added.

"Torn, there's nobody around to watch if that's what you're embarrassed about. And you can just imagine the music," Jak said. "Please? For me?"

"…Fine. I f you end up with crushed toes it's your own fault," Torn gave in and allowed Jak to lead him to a clear space on the floor. He was glad of the opportunity to spend some time alone with Jak. They hadn't had any chance to show their love to each other for a few weeks, not since the night they'd stolen a few precious minutes together on Jak's bed.

Torn put his arm around Jak's waist while Jak had his arms around Torn's neck. Jak rested his head against Torn's chest and smiled to himself as they swayed slowly to the silent music.

"You're not a bad dancer Torn," Jak said eventually, looking up at him.

"Like this takes any real skill," the older elf answered dismissively.

"I still had to persuade you,"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

And Torn did. He bent his head and captured Jak's lips in a passionate kiss. Jak responded eagerly. He moaned and pressed his body closer to the taller elf. Their arms wound tighter around each other as they sought to release all the passion that had been building up inside them.

The world around them ceased to exist. All that was left was that room and the two people in it. Time became irrelevant and all that existed was in that moment when they could show their feelings to each other.

Everything in that moment was perfect.

Perfect until a woman's shrill scream from behind them brought them crashing back to reality.

Jak and Torn jumped apart and turned to face a horrified Ashelin.

"Oh my God!" She backed away a few steps, holding her gun out. "Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was…that you aren't…" Ashelin looked away, feeling sick with disgust.

"A-Ashelin…" Torn said in shock. "What are you-"

"You vanished! I come searching for you and now I find you _kissing_ another man?" Ashelin reached for her radio to call the guards. "I need a troop in the slums as soon as possible. There's two _freaks_ here need dealing with." The way she said 'freaks' left the guards in no doubt as to the kind of freaks she meant.

"We'll be right there," the guard replied.

Jak and Torn looked at each other for reassurance that they would be okay. They didn't dare move closer for fear of what Ashelin might do.

Soon the guards arrived and arrested Jak and Torn. They were led through streets quietly filling with curious people. Then word began to spread of why they were being arrested and the looks turned from curiosity to hostility.

Jak didn't want to see those looks on his friend's faces. He kept his head down and ignored everyone. Torn walked standing up straight. He stared straight ahead most of the time. He was ignoring everyone except Jak who he kept glancing at to make sure the younger elf was okay.

They were marched to the palace and to the jail. The guards threw them roughly in. Jak landed hard and hissed in pain. Torn helped him up and they watched the door slide shut and lock. They could hear the guards making degrading comments and jokes about them as they walked away.

Torn looked around their cell. It was small, dark and cold. There was enough light coming in through the window in the door for him to see there was a small bed against the back wall. There wasn't anything else in the cell.

"Torn, what do you think will happen to us?" Jak asked quietly.

"Maybe they'll kill us. The old punishment was to beat up the person to the point of death and throw them out of the city for the Metal Heads. Bu t now there's none left," Torn replied.

"But we helped the city! We were the ones to save the people from the Metal Head leader and Baron Praxis," Jak said. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"You defeated the Metal Head leader. You're the hero, not me. If any mercy will be shown, it will be to you not me," Torn sat on the small bed. Jak sat next to him and leaned against him.

"What sort of mercy would it be though?" Jak fidgeted a little.

"A quick death maybe," Torn leaned back against the wall and held Jak to his chest.

Before Jak could say anything the cell door opened again. The two men sat up and separated themselves. They were in jail for being in love with each other and it wouldn't help them to show that love.

Keira and Daxter stepped into the room. Samos and Tess were behind them.

"Jak!" Keira cried out. "They said you 'd been arrested! That you were…" She looked at the floor. "Tell me it's not true Jak!"

"Sorry Keira," Jak said. "I can't help who I fall in love with.

"But Jak!" Keira looked up at him again, eyes pleading with him.

Jak couldn't look at her anymore. He sat back against the wall and looked first at Daxter then at Torn. Keira saw this and turned on Torn.

"You! You did something to him! Changed him!" the mechanic ranted, becoming completely irrational. "He was normal before he met you! What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! The only person who ever tried to purposely change Jak was Baron Praxis with his Dark Eco injections. And I very much doubt that Dark Eco can change a person's sexuality!" Torn shouted.

Keira, shocked by Torn's reaction, turned back to Jak.

"Jak, please! You can come with us! We'll help you. We'll cure you," Keira pleaded. Jak grew angry with her.

"I don't need help! I don't need 'curing'!" Jak stood and stepped forward. "Homosexuality isn't a disease Keira! Don't treat it like one!"

Keira looked startled. She wasn't expecting Jak to turn her offer down, to shout at her. She ran out the door crying. Samos sent Jak a dirty look and followed his daughter. Tess glanced at Daxter, then at Jak and Torn before following too.

The ottsel turned to Jak. "Jak, that was a little harsh! Well, no, she deserved it really," Daxter said. "I should tell you, I talked to some of the racers from the stadium during the celebrations. They were telling me that if anyone won a race, Keira would practically throw herself at them. Especially Erol. Now he's dead they weren't surprised to see her throw herself at you either," Daxter sighed. "You do get yourself into some messes buddy. I'm going to go see Ashelin. I'm going to try to get her to go easy on the both of you."

"Thanks Dax," Jak smiled gratefully.

"Hey, what's a best friend for if not to get a friend and his boyfriend out of jail?" Daxter joked. "But you" The ottsel turned to Torn, still sitting on the bed. "-Better take care of him when I can't, okay?"

"Okay," Torn smirked. "But don't think I'm taking orders from you, rat."

Daxter smiled and walked out. The door slid shut and locked itself automatically.

"Well, I guess all we can to now is wait," Jak sat next to Torn.

"And hope Daxter succeeds. Though I still think a quick and relatively painless death is all we can hope for. These people have had homophobia practically ingrained since birth. There was a lot of propaganda on what is considered 'right' and 'wrong', 'natural' and 'unnatural' for as long as I can remember," Torn said.

"So how come you don't believe it?" Jak asked.

"An experience that told me not everything I was told was true," Torn said. He didn't seem to want to talk about it so Jak left the matter alone.

The tattooed elf leaned back against the wall. Jak leaned against him and they slipped their arms around each other. They remained like that, awaiting their judgement.

A/N: I'm going to leave it here. You'll have to wait a week or two to find out what will happen to them.

A few notes I feel I should add:

1) I do not like Keira. I don't know if I've already pointed this out but there it is, just in case.

2) I kind of let my imagination get the better of me with all the reactions from people. I think I went a little over the top. Forgive me for that.

3) The next instalment wouldn't take so long to post but I have to retype everything. The computer will no longer open some of the files on my disc. Isn't it lucky I write most of my fan fiction by hand before I type it?

4) I should be posting maybe one new fan fiction/new chapter a week from now on. It depends on how long it will take me to type and how much time I can get on the computer before my brother kicks me off. Some people just don't understand how important fan fiction is!

5) Review. I will love you forever.


	5. Interlude

A/N: The fifth part of the Unaccepted story arc. It's not a very big part, and to be honest, I'm trying to put off writing some of it. And also to try to keep you in suspense about their fate! Tell me if it's working!

This is just some of the thoughts running through Jak and Torn's heads as they wait to find out what will happen to them.

Disclaimer: I would love to own Jak2 but I don't.

Warnings: boys in love with boys. If this offends, fck off. I don't have time for homophobes.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers.

On with the fic then. Sorry in advance for the crapness.

Torn

I should never have accepted that dance. I should never have kissed him. I shouldn't ever have admitted my feeling. But it was so hard not to when we were alone on the roof, and then when he kissed me in the hideout…

But who was to know we'd end up here? That we'd be caught? We were alone. Everyone was still celebrating, drunk or going to bed.

I should have been more careful. Locked the door after me. Then Jak wouldn't have found me and none of this would have had to happen.

Jak could have gone with Keira. He should have gone with her before, lived a normal life. It would have been better for him.

I'm still not sure how he could love me anyway. There are so many girls he could have. And if any gays were brave enough to come out, he would have his pick of them too. Yet he chooses to be with me.

He's young though and maybe it's just confused feelings. But I don't think I could bear it if that was the case. I'm too far gone.

I look down at him and he's staring towards the door. He could do so much better than me. But he's stubborn. He probably doesn't realise just what we've gotten into anyway. He hasn't lived long enough in this city and when he first arrived he was immediately captured and became the Baron's lab rat.

If Praxis weren't dead I'd kill him myself for what he's done to Jak.

It should never have come to this. We should never have admitted to loving each other. We should never have fallen in love in the first place.

We shouldn't have but we did.

I don't think I could stop. When Jak and I danced in the Hideout everything seemed perfect, like Haven City really was a haven. But if it really were a haven, we wouldn't be here, relying on an orange talking rat to persuade the extremely homophobic governor to go easy on us.

I wonder what the furball's going to do to get Ashelin to go easy on us. I wonder what would happen to us if he succeeded. It is likely that all that would happen is a quick death with none of the usual beating and I've told Jak so. How is he taking this, I wonder.

I notice he's watching me now. How long has he been looking at me? He must know I've just realised he's watching me because now he's smiling softly.

Before I can say anything to him the cell door slides open. A pair of Krimzon Guards step in and I can see more outside. We stand up and allow ourselves to be led out of the room.

Jak

I hope Daxter succeeds with his appeal. Ashelin might listen to him because there's no way I could have defeated the Metal Head leader without him. I probably would never have escaped from Baron Praxis without him.

I wonder if Torn's right and a quick death is all we can hope for. I don't even understand why we have to die. Do these people hate people like us so much? I can see why it is considered 'unnatural' but the times when Torn and I have been able to show our feelings felt so natural, so right.

At least Daxter understands though I would have expected more from Keira or at least Samos. Me, Dax and Keira have been friends since we were tiny. I thought we would always be friends but Daxter is the only one I've ever been able to truly rely on. Despite his big mouth and natural clumsiness.

Even after he became an ottsel he's always been there for me. I understand that it took two years to get me out of the Baron's prison because he's just one little ottsel in a big city. But he came because he's my best friend. The mute boy and the boy who could never shut up. What a pair we made, a perfect team. Even now I don't say too much and let him do most of the talking. It's the way it's always been.

I just wish Keira would understand. But she's always been like this hasn't she? When Dax and I had to travel down the Lava Tube she was more worried about the zoomer she made than any danger Daxter and I would be in. She was quite happy to send us up to fight Klaww when he was bombarding Rock Village too…wonder what happened to that place anyway…

I look up at Torn. He's looking at me, lost in thought so he doesn't notice me looking at him. He seems so emotionless, so unaffected by all of this until I look into his eyes. Then I can see all the worry and pain he's going through. Just like me.

Sometimes I wonder if he loves me. But then I realise that if Torn wanted to be with someone else, like Ashelin, he wouldn't waste his time with me. Apart from the opportunity to humiliate me and break my heart, there are no reasons why he would pretend to be in love with me. So that means he must love me.

Right?

I know I love him. I'll never leave him ever. Torn means too much to me now. More than Keira ever did. This isn't confused feelings or respect or admiration or anything.

This is the real thing.

I love Torn and I'll stay with him forever.

He's noticed me looking at him now. He looks a little surprised and I can't help but smile.

Before I can do anything the door opens and some Krimzon Guards have come to take us away. I wonder what's going to happen to us.

Did Daxter succeed?

A/N: Yes, you will have to wait another week to find out what will happen to them! I know this was crap (especially Torn's part) but I'm trying to put off some of the later events of this story arc and keep you lot in suspense. Bet it's not working. I've written the whole thing and I get the feeling some people will want to kill me when you know what it is.

Review please?


	6. Mercy

A/N: The sixth part of the story arc, written with my brother reading over my shoulder. He won't leave me alone! And I put Torn's 'revelatory experience' in this, especially for Eva Kasumi. I wasn't going to put it in but I couldn't let her die of suspense!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak or Torn or any other character or Place in this fan fiction. Send the lawyers home. You ain't getting any money out of me today!

Warnings: boys in love with and kissing other boys. If you don't like it, click the back button now. I can't stand homophobes so get lost.

Thanks to my reviewers.

Jak and Torn were led to the entrance of the palace. A crowd had gathered at the bottom of the steps to hear their sentence. Ashelin stood at the top of the steps with a Krimzon Guard on either side. Their friends except for Onin and Pecker stood to one side. Only Daxter looked sympathetic. Keira wouldn't look at Jak at all. Tess kept her face blank so it was impossible to know how she felt.

Jak and Torn stood next to Ashelin, surrounded by Krimzon Guards in case they tried anything.

"Jak, Torn, you have been found acting against nature. In normal circumstances you would be killed. However" Here Ashelin shot Daxter a look. "-Due to your involvement in destroying the Metal Heads and their leader and saving the city I allow you to live but in exile. From Haven City for the rest of your lives."

"Where will we go?" Torn asked and was immediately electrocuted by one of the Krimzon Guards. "Aah!"

Jak looked at him in concern. He would have put his arms around Torn to protect him but a guard saw the look in his eyes and blocked him.

"Silence! You will both go to the Precursor Temple. It is the only place I've been persuaded to let you go to." Again Ashelin looked at Daxter. "Take them away."

The two elves were walked through the city to the place that would be their home for the rest of their lives. The crowds parted for them. Someone threw a stone and suddenly they were all doing it, laughing and jeering.

Jak winced as stones hit the back of his head, his back and his chest but he kept his eyes focused in front of him. Torn looked at him, concerned, while ignoring the stones hitting him. A particularly sharp stone struck Jak's forehead, cutting him. Torn reached to wipe the blood away but was slapped back by a Krimzon Guard.

They walked in silence until they reached the ramp leading to the ruined Precursor Temple.

"Get up there," A Krimzon Guard pushed them forwards. Jak and Torn stumbled forwards and began to walk up the ramp. Once at the top, out of the way of the stones, Torn examined the cut on Jak's head as the door opened. It had stopped bleeding and wasn't too deep.

The door opened and the pair stepped through, turning to face each other with slight smirks on their faces. As the door began to close, their lips met in a chaste kiss. A horrified gasp rose up from the crowd that had followed them, cut off as the door shut.

They walked through the open door on the other side of the chamber.

"Any regrets?" Jak asked.

"No serious ones," Torn replied. "Only that I'm never going to live in the city I fought so hard to free."

"That's not a serious regret?" Jak asked as the approached the warp gate.

"I'm spending the rest of my life with you. The city can go to Hell," Torn replied as they stepped through the warp gate. They landed on the other side and walked around to the floating platform.

"So, do you have any regrets?" Torn asked.

"I had to leave Daxter behind. We've always been together since we were kids and it didn't change when he became an ottsel. Now we've been separated," Jak said. "It feels kinda strange not to have him on my shoulder."

"Heh, if the furball was sent with us I'd have killed him by the end of the month," Torn watched as Jak shot the platform to turn it over and realised the Krimzon Guards had completely overlooked their weapons. _'They probably thought we wouldn't still be carrying them but old habits die hard…' _Torn thought as they leaped across on to the platform and on to the other side. "I have no idea how you can stand the rat."

"I couldn't talk, he couldn't shut up. We were the perfect team," Jak said. "We could communicate through looks and others wouldn't understand. He spoke for me," Jak sighed and stared at the ground as they stepped on to the lift that would carry them down.

"You miss him already huh?" Torn put his arm around Jak's shoulders.

"Yeah. He's my best friend."

"Hey, he'll probably find a way to come visit sometime," Torn said, trying to cheer Jak up. The lift reached the bottom and they were exploring a little to find somewhere that would be 'home' for the rest of their lives.

"Torn?" Jak asked hesitantly as they wandered around. All the Metal Heads had retreated after their leader's death.

"Jak?" Torn looked a little concerned.

"What happens if we get sick of each other? What if we stop loving each other?" Jak looked worried and a little scared.

"We'll worry about that IF it happens," Torn said.

"Thanks Torn," Jak smiled. Torn took him into his arms and kissed him, slowly and passionately. "Its nice to be able to be together without worrying about other people finding us."

"Yeah. Come on," Torn released Jak. "We've got to find somewhere to spend the night.

They ended up in the part of the temple where Jak found the lens during the mission from Onin.

"We'll be able to see everyone who comes here from this place," Torn pointed across to the entrance. "They have no choice but to walk through there and we'll be able to see if they're friendly or not. We also have an escape route if they find us here and aren't friendly," Torn indicated the moving platform at the other side.

Jak smiled at Torn. "Do you think we'll be okay living here?" he asked.

"Yeah, we should be,"

"So much for the quick death you seemed so sure we'd have," Jak commented.

"The rat must have better persuasive powers than I gave him credit for," Torn said with a smirk.

"At least we didn't end up like the person in your newspaper," Jak said, walking over to Torn. He put his arms around the older man and drew him close. Now he had the opportunity to touch Torn as much as he liked, he was going to make up for lost time.

"Yeah…" There was sadness in Torn's eyes as he remembered the man in the article.

"Torn? Did you know that man?" Jak asked.

Torn said nothing but he nodded. Thinking of him was still a little painful even after all this time…

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jak asked, concern shining in his eyes.

At first he thought Torn wouldn't answer but the tattooed elf began to speak.

"I've told no one else this…Nobody even suspected we knew each other, we kept it that well hidden…" Torn began. "I was sixteen then. Still trying to find my place in the world, fit in with those around me. And then I found something out that meant I'd never truly feel that I did fit in, even if everyone never noticed." Torn walked over to the pool of water and sat down at the edge. "Remember that I said something happened to me to make me realise not all I was being told about gays and lesbians wasn't true? Well, that man in the newspaper was the one to show me."

Jak looked shocked. He sat down next to Torn, silently urging the older elf to go on.

"It actually started about a fortnight before we met. I'd be walking down a street and feel that someone was watching me. But in the crowds I couldn't see who it was. Then I found a note addressed to me pushed under the front door. To this day I still remember what it said.

"I've been watching you for a while. I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. I probably sound like a stalker but I don't mean to. You're just everywhere I look. But that isn't something I mind. Please meet me after dark tomorrow at the port. Walk around to the opposite side to the Hip Hog Heaven. I want to actually meet you."

"I'd read the note to my mother once I'd read it a few times myself. I didn't want her to see it. It was fairly obvious from the handwriting that the person who'd written it was male. She warned my not to go. She kept telling me I'd be another nameless body in an alley somewhere, like so many other teenagers. She was always worrying about me because of something or another and I ignored her. I never regretted it though.

"The next night, I sneaked out the house and ran to the port. I was late and was afraid the person wouldn't be there anymore. I'd been delayed by my mother-I think she wanted to make sure that I wouldn't leave so I pretended to go to bed and sleep. I don't think she ever knew I'd gone out and met him at all, never mind the first night. Even when I didn't get back until it was nearly dawn and was tired all the next day I don't think she realized I'd disobeyed her. She'd be even more disappointed in me because the person was male.

"I reached the port just as he was about to give up and go home. He was ready to leave when he heard my footsteps as I ran to find him. He told me so later, at another of our secret meetings.

"'I thought you weren't coming,' he said as I got there.

"'I had to come. I had to know who's watched me and I have to know why,' I replied. Be fore I knew it I was against the wall, with him pressing against me.

"'This is why,' he said and he kissed me.

"My first kiss and it was with another guy. I'd disobeyed my mother to end up doing something I'd always been taught was wrong and unnatural. So why didn't I want to stop? I kissed back, unsure of myself and I think he could tell because he pulled away from me.

"'Sorry about that…you're probably going to tell everyone now…' He sounded a little distressed and for some reason I didn't like that.

"'No, its…alright,' I said quietly. You probably wouldn't believe it but he made me feel shy. Not just because what we were doing was-and still is- forbidden but also because someone liked me romantically.

"We talked and kissed until it was nearly dawn and I had to go home. I found out his name was Delos, he was nineteen and I was the first person he felt really attracted to. I also found out that this was as much of an experiment into the forbidden for him as it was for me.

"We met several times after that and though I never told him…I started to fall in love with him, I think. I wanted to be sure before I told him…but before I had the chance, he was found out.

"I wasn't with him at the time, and though it was hinted at in the newspapers that he had an 'equally disgusting freak of nature for a partner' he never revealed my name. It happened one night at a bar. He'd gotten drunk and was talking to some people when he let it slip. I heard my father talking about it to my mother before I read the article myself. I kept it without them knowing because it was the only thing I had to remind me of him. We didn't give each other anything in case one of us was discovered." Torn turned and looked at Jak. "Well, that's the end of the depressing tale of my first love and how I realised I was gay. I should have realised it sooner because girls hadn't interested me for a while but I told myself that I was too busy with other things to think about girls like that."

Jak slipped his arm around Torn's waist. "At least things aren't as bad for you this time," he said quietly.

"Yeah. No deaths this time," Torn replied.

Weeks passed and the couple lived peacefully in the Temple. They could find food around the Temple and in Haven Forest during their brief visits. They couldn't stay too long because Samos would often go there.

Daxter did find his way into the Temple, with the help of Tess. It turned out the blond woman didn't really mind gays, though she didn't agree with all the homophobia in Haven City. She also didn't like to see Daxter hurting and decided to help him get into the Precursor Temple. She sweet-talked the Krimzon Guards guarding the bottom of the ramp into letting Daxter see his best friend. Sometimes she would visit too if Daxter was bringing something for Jak and Torn.

The little ottsel brought whatever they asked for, which wasn't very much. They were used to living simply, Torn because of how he'd lived on the run from the Krimzon Guards after his betrayal and Jak because life had been simple in Sandover and in prison. The only things they actually asked for were blankets when it was cold and medi kits when either one of them was injured somehow. However, since they could only treat minor injuries, if either one was hurt too badly they would have to beg help from the city.

The days passed, slowly and peacefully. Jak and Torn felt that being exiled from the city was actually better than staying there where they would have to sneak around stealing kisses and private moments whenever they could. Living alone in the Precursor Temple brought them closer together and they didn't have to pretend at all.

Life was perfect for them. For now.

A/N: This is a lot longer than the original version of this chapter due to the fact I added a little of Torn's past to it. Eva Kasumi, you better appreciate that because I added it for you. I should stop trying to satisfy my reviewers and stop caring about what they think and just write my own way, not caring (can you tell I'm on a bit of a caffeine high? Damn delicious coffee!) about anything but it's damn hard when I have such great reviewers. I can't tell you lot how much it means to me that you bother to review at all and then come back to read and review the next part.


	7. End of Happiness

A/N: Sorry for the slight lateness. This should have been up yesterday but I lost half of it and went shopping with a friend. That was fun. Aimlessly wandering into shops and buying stuff is fun but then again, I had the last of my birthday money to spend.

Anyway, thanks to my reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Jak and Torn had been living in the Precursor Temple for six months when it happened. Torn had gone to find food for the pair of them while Jak waited for him at the top of the temple where they'd made their home.

The older elf had been gone for over half an hour and Jak was beginning to worry. The blond went to find the first aid kit Daxter had brought them in case Torn was hurt. Then he set out the way he'd seen Torn go, calling out for his lover.

"Torn? Torn?"

"Jak..." came a weak voice. Torn was close and he sounded hurt.

"Torn? Where are you?" Jak called, slightly panicked.

"Over here!" Torn called out weakly. Jak followed the sound of his voice and found Torn lying injured at the bottom of the cliff.

"Torn!" Jak ran over and knelt at the side of the tattooed elf. "What happened?" he asked, worried.

"Slipped...fell down..." Torn said. He was in bad shape. He'd broken his arm and his leg. Jak could see that without having to check. But there were many other wounds. Torn was cut and scratched all over. A sharp rock had ripped his side open and the gash was bleeding badly.

Jak gasped and pulled out the bandages from the first aid kit. He bound the wound as best he could but their little first aid kit wouldn't be enough to save Torn. The external wounds were too serious and there was probably internal bleeding as well. Only help from the city would save Torn.

"Torn..." Jak's eyes misted over with tears. He did all he could but it would never be enough. Tears began falling from his eyes. Torn used his good-or at least better arm to wipe them away.

"Don't cry Jak. Please don't cry," he begged.

"I-I'm sorry Torn. There's nothing more I can do..." Jak hiccupped and wiped away some of his tears. "I'll go to the city, I'll ask for help! It's the only chance we've got, the only hope," he said suddenly.

"Jak..." Torn said but he knew it would be useless to tell him not to go. Jak would go no matter what he said.

"I'll be right back Torn, I promise!" Jak stood and ran to the entrance of the Precursor Temple. He jumped through the warp gate and was through the first set of doors as soon as they opened.

There were guards at the bottom of the ramp when Jak ran out of the next set of doors. They turned and blocked the way for Jak as he ran towards them.

"Please, we need help! Torn's injured. Please help him," Jak pleaded. The guards didn't day anything to him but one contacted Ashelin while the other called for back up.

Ashelin arrived soon after and she didn't look too happy.

"What do you want?" she snapped. She obviously didn't care that someone she once considered a friend was badly injured.

"Its Torn-he's injured! He needs help!" Jak told her. "He's going to die if he doesn't get help!"

"And how is that our problem?" Ashelin asked, looking at her fingernails.

"Please Ashelin! Please help. We've never bothered you until now!" Jak was on his knees now. "Please?"

"Look, there's nothing to say that anyone in this city should help a pair of sick freaks like you!" Ashelin said, growing angry.

Jak felt the tears pouring down his face. "Please, don't let him die..." he whispered. He broke down sobbing at her feet. Ashelin looked down at him in disgust and walked away.

Heartbroken Jak watched her go. He looked into the faces of everyone around him. Most looked away and none looked even the slightest bit sympathetic or pitying.

"Won't anyone help?" Jak asked in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. No one answered and Jak stood to return to the Precursor Temple and Torn. At the thought of Torn Jak broke into a run to return to his love's side.

Torn was still alive but barely when Jak returned. He'd lost a lot of blood and was still bleeding internally and externally.

"Torn, they wouldn't help..." Jak said sobbing quietly. "Oh God Torn, don't leave me!"

"Jak, don't cry...please..." Torn whispered.

"They wouldn't help, Ashelin-she...she didn't care..." Jak sobbed.

"Jak, I love you. I'll be with you always, even if you can't see me..." Torn said quietly.

"I love you too Torn! Don't die, please don't die!" Jak wiped away his tears but more poured down his face.

"I don't exactly have a choice Jak. I love you, always and forever. Never forget that..." Torn whispered, taking Jak's hand in his. He attempted a weak smile. Jak leaned over and kissed Torn. The older elf could taste the salty tears mixing with the blood in his mouth.

Jak broke the kiss and looked into Torn's eyes. "I will always love you. I will never forget you," he said.

"I'll wait for you, if there's anywhere to go after death, I'll wait for you there..." Torn whispered and closed his eyes for the last time.

"Torn? Torn!" Jak started sobbing loudly. "TORN!" The scream reverberated around the temple and echoed over the city. People stopped at the heartbroken cry. They wouldn't tell anyone else, indeed very few admitted it to themselves, but a faint sense of guilt started gnawing at the back of their minds.

A/N: I am such a horrible person...please don't kill me! ducks flying objects including knives and grenades I need to finish the story arc first, then do the vampire story and all the other stuff. Anyway, now I have to go find a tissue for my tears...yes I started crying! Don't look at me like that! I have feelings too y'know!


	8. Mourning

A/N: YAY! A new part to the story arc and I'm still alive! Unaccepted part 8 is here. One more part and I can finally finish the other fics I've got to retype. Yay...but after that I've got lots more stuff to do. This is gonna take me forever...

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything to do with Jak2 except for one copy of the game.

Warnings: Yaoi, character death and angst ahead. Also, I think I destroyed Jak's character here. Oh well, wait until the next part...

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Jak didn't know how long he'd cried over the body of Torn before burying him alone near the place they had called home for the past six months. They'd had no digging tools so Jak had worked day and night digging a grave with his bare hands. Once it was deep enough the blond, crying softly had lifted the body of his lover into the ground. He placed a gentle kiss on Torn's forehead and lowered him into the ground.

Burying him didn't take as long as digging the grave, Jak noted as he watched the earth cover his love.

Jak spent the rest of the day there, crying by the grave. Daxter found him there a few hours later. Without a word the furry orange ottsel stood next to Jak with a comforting paw on his arm.

"I know it won't help but, so you know, Tess slapped Ashelin for not helping. I just wish we'd been there when Ashelin..." Daxter didn't have to say anymore.

"Daxter, you've always been there for me and Torn too once we were exiled out here. You've already done so much for us. Without you we'd both already be dead and we'd never have had a chance to be happy together like we were," Jak said quietly.

They lapsed into a silence broken only by Jak's quiet sobs.

A few weeks later Jak was still spending all his time by the grave. Daxter wasn't sure if he left at all. He ate very little and was getting very thin. A few days before Jak had begun to talk to the grave as though Torn were still alive.

"...I miss you so much. I love you like I've loved no other person. Daxter told me the other day or maybe it was today. I don't know any more...anyway, he told me he thinks I'm going insane! Maybe I am, maybe I'm not...I don't know anymore..." Jak babbled to the grave. A few wild flowers were growing on it and Jak had carved Torn's name into a rock to place at the head of the grave.

Daxter watched a few feet away. Jak was losing it and he couldn't help. Still, babbling to a grave was better than morphing into Dark Jak and attacking Haven City. Daxter had been afraid that that was what Jak would do but he never seemed angry with the people of Haven City.

By the end of the month Jak was dangerously thin but he wasn't hungry. Daxter tried once to literally drag him away from the grave but wasn't prepared for the force Jak used to slap him away. The little ottsel's heart broke as he watched his friend continued to cry.

At the end of the next month Jak's tears had dried up. Daxter hoped this meant Jak was starting to get over his grief but Tess had doubts. Jak hadn't eaten for days despite pleading from both of them. They'd tried to make him eat by force too but it hadn't worked.

Deep down, they knew this was the end for Jak. He wouldn't last much longer and they wondered if he knew that. Jak was dying and only two people cared. It wasn't the way they'd ever expected Jak to die, mourning and pining for a lost lover. Dying in a fight with some nasty Metal Head or quietly and peacefully in his old age maybe but not like this.

Jak sat, wallowing in despair by the grave. He still whispered to Torn as though the older elf still lived. Sometimes he stopped, as though he was listening to a reply.

Jak did know that he would die very soon. A tiny part of him wanted to live for Daxter. He hated worrying his best friend but why live if only two people cared about him and the one he loved most was dead? The afterlife held more for Jak than life ever did.

His time was coming up. Jak could feel it. He lay down next to the grave, whispering an apology to Daxter for everything the ottsel had gone through because of him. Once comfortable, he closed his eyes.

"I'm coming Torn..."

Jak opened his eyes to find Torn looking down at him.

"Hey Jak," the older elf held out a hand to help Jak up. The blond took it, smiling happily.

"Hey Torn," He embraced Torn and held him tightly. "You waited."

"I said I would," Torn said, holding Jak just as tightly. They stood like that for a while, just glad to finally be together again. When they separated Jak looked around them.

They were standing in a brightly lit meadow despite the fact that there was no sun in the bright blue sky. Fluffy white clouds scudded across the sky though it seemed as though they were only there for decoration. The meadow was filled with flowers of every colour. In the distance to one side of Jak there were mountains and in the other direction there was the sparkling of sunlight on water. Laughter floated through the air and Jak couldn't help but smile as he kissed Torn over and over. Torn was smiling too as he returned the kisses.

"Come on Jak," Torn took Jak's hand and lead him away. "Welcome to Paradise."

A/N: I thought they had to get to some kind of heaven after what I put them through. There is one last part to this story arc but it's kind of...well, weird and I'm not sure anymore if I should post it as it is, not at all or completely rewrite it. What do you lot think? That would be a hint for reviews btw.


End file.
